dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball:PL
That's me. That's me. This is the story of Pikkon. A long time ago,in the West Galaxy, a boy named Pikkon was born. His people measured his energy with their energy reader and were shocked by how high it was. He had a energy amount of 16,000, and was just a baby. This was rather odd considering he was just a Wemekian who often only had energy amounts of 500 to 700 at birth.It is for this reason they were all slaves along with most of the galaxy to a tyrant named Flame . They decided to keep Pikkon a secret until he was strong enough to beat Flame. His training began around the age of five. He quickly mastered the Ultra Laser Cannon, which is a incredibility powerful move, but it takes time to gather the energy needed for the attack. He continued his training until the age of 15. He was then sent on a quest to gather Monster Orbs which were spread across the galaxy. They have the power to grant one wish. However, Flame was after them too. They then came up with a plan. All they had to do is find one of the orbs and let Flame gather the other 13. Then, they would break in and make a wish first. They then give him their orb tracker, but even with this easier task, there will be a problem... Pikkon went in the spaceship and set a course to Neptone, the water planet, which was 80% water and 20% land. His ship reached the planet in 10 days. It was about to land, when it was hit by a meteor, which collided with the planet and crushed his ship into a island. He barley escaped. He then pulled out the orb tracker and walked towards the signal. He quickly found the orb, but it is was inside of some sort of multi-armed alien . He prepared a Ultra Laser Cannon, but the beast picked him up and tried to eat him. Suddenly, a earthquake happened, and a big crack appeared, which the beast fell into. Pikkon managed to free himself from the monster's grip and flew out of the hole just before it was sealed up by another meteor. Pikkon said, "Well this is bad. First my ship is destroyed, Then I face that monster, and now that orb is gonna be trapped in the center of the planet. I can fix the ship and then use that laser attack to blast a hole through the planet and get the orb. I just hope I can get off the planet before it implodes in five minutes due to the blast. I hop I avoid being hit by another meteor" He then flew towards his ship. He reached it in one hour and lifted up the meteor and threw it into the water. He then repaired his ship and flew to where the monster was. He then fired his Ultra Laser Cannon at the meteor and destroyed it. The beam then collided with the core and destroyed it, causing the planet to collapse. He then flew into the hole and grabbed the orb and flew back out towards his ship. He reached the ship and flew away from the planet just before it imploded. A year later... Flame gathered all the Monster Orbs and is about to make his wish. Pikkon then broke into the ship and used the wish to be merged with all the other wemekians for a day. The monster granted the wish and the orbs spread all around the galaxy. Pikkon then killed Flame with a Ultra Laser Cannon. A month later... After Pikkon had defeated Flame, he decided to travel the galaxy, helping any planet in need and facing many threats. However, he didn't know that day he would meet his greatest foe, the one and only Octame. He/she destroyed his ship with one blast. Luckily, Pikkon was able to breathe in space and fired a Ultra Laser Cannon with all of his power at Octame, but didn't even hurt him/her. Octame laughed and said,"That was pathetic. You're an ant compared to me. You are not even worth my time, weakling. I thought the great Pikkon, protector of the West Galaxy, would present me more of a challenge, but if that is all you got, then I might as well kill you now. Before you die, though, I will tell you who I am. I'm the child of Flame and Octster . I am the unstoppable Octame. Now its time to die." Octame then grabbed Pikkon and ate him. He swallowed Pikkon whole. Pikkon then yelled "Galaversal Energy Drain".This gave him the energy of everyone in the galaxy, which is too much to for his body to hold, causing him to explode and destroy Octame from the inside out. He then trained with West Kai until he met Goku hundreds of years later. Trivia *Octster is the name of that monster Pikkon met on Neptone. *His name is a combo of Monster and Octopus. *This would be a total 16 episodes because like my brother SS11's stories each paragraph equals two episodes.